


If a Writer Loves You, You Can Never Die

by cheeseballHutchins



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Death, Gen, Vent Writing, i mean that tag in two ways, this has someone vent writing and it is me vent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseballHutchins/pseuds/cheeseballHutchins
Summary: Vent writing thing?George Beard writes about his best friend. The artist to his writer.





	If a Writer Loves You, You Can Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and shitty but i was sad today and wrote something

George Beard. The kid with the tie and flat top. George was once known for being a smart and confident prankster but he spends his days writing. Quietly writing. Writing alone.

George writes and writes until his wrist hurts or he runs out of paper. He writes until his mom is yelling, telling him to go to bed.

George Beard writes about his best friend. The artist to his writer.

George writes about his friend's T-shirt and bad haircut.

George writes about adventures with their goofy half-naked superhero. He writes about the time spent in the treehouse.

Other times, George writes about what he and his friend could have done.

George writes about how he wanted the elementary graduation to go. George writes about what slumber party activities he had always wanted to do. He writes about conversations he and his friend could have had but now never will. Nothing George writes about can never happen.

George Beard writes about his best friend, Harold Hutchins. The artist to his writer.

Harold Hutchins with the T-shirt and bad haircut.

Harold Hutchins, the boy who was always with George. Whether it was on adventures or in the treehouse. 

Harold Hutchins, who had died at ten and three quarters.

Though Harold is no longer living, he will forever be alive in George's writing.


End file.
